xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Savage Starfire
Red Starfire, also called''' Savage Starfire', is a split personality of Starfire, who's distinguished by her merciless and warring ways.Robin separates this trait of hers with the Mysterious Prism to form a better team. "Some of Their Parts" marks her debut into the ''Teen Titans Go!''series. Bio Deep in the Tower interrogation room, Robin, along with his new assistant Green Cyborg, separated Starfire with a magic crystal into five colorful variants of her, each with their own specific attitude. Immediately, Green Cyborg notices the maddened acts of Red Starfire breaking her chair. He informs Robin that she would make an excellent warrior. But Robin wasn't exactly looking for a kick-butt Starfire... He tries to get one of them to marry him, extending a lovely rose to each of them. But unfortunately, all of them decline, with Red Starfire meanly blurting out her response in a Tamaranean tongue. So, in the end, he settles for the ballistic Starfire. Prepping for battle inside the Tower lobby, Red Starfire is now dressed like a brutal warrior- she was wearing red war paint, her hair was tied in braids, and she brandished two machetes. When Robin assembles the group for a quick pep talk, she let out a bloodcurdling cry against those who stood in her way. This prompted Robin to give her a new name to characterize her violent ways- Savage Starfire. Suddenly, the crime alert rang, and the improved Titans sprang into action. Villains are running rampant in Jump City. But it's nothing the elite and focused squad of Titans couldn't handle. While the others took down Cinderblock and the H.I.V.E., Savage Starfire went one on one with the biggest enemy out there- Gizmo's Giant Robot. The colossal mecha-monster thre a few punches at Red Starfire, but she easily out maneuvered them and flew straight into his body... a few moments later, the robot contorted as his head split open, sparks flying everywhere; Savage Starfire had cut her way to the top of the machine, from the ''inside. Once all crimanls were accounted for, Savage Starfire and the others returned to the Tower to celebrate. But it wasn't long before Robin reassembled Red Starfire with the other four colors, bringing her pack to just the regular Starfire. Robin had just hatched an idea to make the team a hundred times better... split myself up! Physical Appearance At first, the unrestrained version of Starfire dresses a lot like the original. The only big difference is the color theme: red. She wears high-top scarlet boots with silver heels and edges, and she also has a short, dark red miniskirt held up by a gray belt. Her top allows to show a lot of midsection, witch matches her skirt, too. A shoulder piece of Tamaranian culture adorns her neck, encrusted with a green gem in the center. Savage Starfire also wears two metallic, thick forearm gauntlets, each with their own green crystal. Her long flowing hair falls behind her back, with bangs hanging down like regular Starfire's hairstyle. She also retains her green eyes and long eyelashes. But you'll never see Red Starfire crack a smile- she usually clenches her teeth in anger. When fighting erupts, Red Starfire goes into a fool savage look. Her skirt and bra are now ragged and torn, signifying her roughness in battle. She wears a new set of worn boots, made out of leather from slaughtered wild animals. An ancient Tamaran headset now rests on Savage Starfire's forehead, with a large emerald centered in it. Her hair is noticeably more ragged, and her bangs have been stranded in to war braids. Dull red war paint is sloshed across her cheeks, and strapped to Red Starfire's back is two sheaths for her duel swords, which both have a thick, short blade for hacking into enemies with ease. Personality Starfire's sudden fits of rage come from this side of her personality- any small irritation leads Savage Starfire into a state of relentless anger. She constantly sharpens her twin swords, hoping to behead enemies on first chance she gets. Their is no elegance in her style of fighting- every swing of the sword is done in anger and viciousness. Episode Appearances Season 3 * "Some of Their Parts" (debut) Trivia * Red Raven, another emoticlone, also is red- so, whenever a version of a Teen Titan is scarlet in color, it must be their anger side. Category:DC Universe Category:Royalty Category:Flight Category:Teen Titans Category:Energy Projection Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Space Adaption Category:Sword Wielders Category:Clones Category:Thought-Forms Category:Tamaranean Category:Aliens Category:Teen Titans Go Universe